The John A. Burns School of Medicine at the University of Hawaii has embarked on a new course, working to create a scientifically focused school that will create physicians and investigators dedicated to addressing the specific medical needs of the under-served and underprivileged population of our islands. With the resources of a previous Molecular Cardiology Award from the NBLBI we have made substantial progress in developing a Center for Cardiovascular Research. However, our Center, and school, still lacks the critical mass of senior scientists that are required to address the burden of cardiovascular disease in our State. During the two years of this program we plan to recruit an investigator who will complement expertise present in the CCR and bring an important new scientific program to the school. We will also support two young investigators who show the greatest promise for contributing their special sets of skills to the Center. We plan to develop a smooth transition from the two years of PSO funding to the PSO program that will both support the transplantation of a robust new program by a senior investigator, and continue to enlarge the most innovative initiatives of the Center. Our success in this program will enhance our work to address health disparities, which occurs at several different levels. These efforts include: 1. the direct investigation of pathophysiology of diseases that inordinately affect under-served populations, 2. the dissemination of basic science knowledge and techniques to students from minorities under-represented in the sciences, 3. the training ofthe next generation of cardiovascular investigators and clinicians to serve the heterogeneous population of Hawaii.